LOTM: Heroes United Finale/Transcript
(Blake is seen still punching Leonard's soul even after several minutes have passed) Leonard: GAAAH!!! NAA!!! Blake H: THIS IS WHAT YOU GET!! YOU....! (Blake then delivers one final punch to Leonard's face) Blake H: FUCK FACE!! (Leonard flies across the realm and onto the ground covered in his own blood) Leonard: Gnn....Nn....Why you.... (Blake walks over to Leonard) Leonard: How is.....this possible? I.....lost....to you...? Blake H: Disappointing huh Jeremy? Leonard: This....isn't right. I...always win. Always.... Blake H: Guess you could say the Gods decided to end that streak. Leonard: Fuck....off. Blake H: You know, as I'm sure you saw from the state of my soul, I'm not the kind of guy to kick someone who's down. But.... (Blake puts his foot on Leonard's chest) Blake H: With someone like you, I don't give a damn about that. You killed hundreds of innocent people and your Federation's killed a good few of my friends. Leonard: S-So...? The Faunus and Targhul are....monsters. Blake H: No. You're just a racist little shit. Just cause its not human, you guys think its evil. Well guess what? I've meet plenty of Targhuls. And I've heard enough stories from Belladonna. Yeah. Targhuls and Faunus, they got they're bad guys. But then again, so do humans. Leonard:..... Blake H: And you sir....are the biggest example. Leonard: You think you're above me....? You're the son of Alkorin... The man who almost destroyed us all... Blake H: And look how well I've improved than he did. Leonard: You will regret this.... Blake H: Really? That's funny... (Blake charges a beam of light in his hand) Leonard: Gnn! Blake H: Because last I remember.... (Blake glares at Leonard) Blake: I said I didn't give a damn about you. (Blake fires the beam. It then cuts to the real world where Blake and Leonard's bodies continue to look at each other with the heroes watching) Alex:..... Erin:..... Jordan:.... Devon:..... Weiss:..... (Eventually, Blake blinks his eyes, snapping back into reality as his armor eventually fades away) Blake H: *Groans* Alex: BLAKE!! (The heroes all run up to Blake) Erin: He's okay! Nettle: He did it! Jack: Yeah! Jordan: You did beat him right? (Blake smirks and looks at Leonard with the heroes. Leonard's eyes roll into his head before he falls flat on his face dead) Blake H: Yeah, I beat him. Raynell: *Jumping* YAY!! ITS OVER!! ITS FINALLY OVER!! *Hugs Zulu* WE DID IT!!! Zulu: Yeah we did! (The heroes all cheer. However, Blake's gaze goes over to Evan's corpse) Blake H:..... (Blake walks over and kneels next to Evan) Blake H:.....Evan... (Jin walks over and puts his hand on Blake's shoulder) Jin: Blake... Blake H:..... Jin: It's like he said. He wants you to lead our team now. Blake H: But....I wish I could've saved him. Jin: He went out a hero Blake. That's how he would've wanted to go. Blake H: Still.... Jin:..... Alex: *Sigh* (Alex looks at the heroes) Alex: Come on guys. Let's alert the government and get home. We've got a lot to do. (The heroes all nod. The scene then fades to the Defenders' home where Spot is seen sitting alone on the couch) Spot:..... (Ruby walks up to the couch and sits down) Ruby: Hey Spot. Spot:..... Ruby:.... *Pets Spot's head* Spot... Spot: I don't wanna talk Ruby... Ruby: Spot, it's okay. Spot: I'm a killer Ruby. I gave into instinct and killed a human...! (Ruby grabs Spot's shoulders, turns him to face her and gives him a serious look) Ruby: Spot. You are not anything like that. You didn't give into your instincts, you defended yourself, and me. You saved me, and Blake. Storm would have killed us if not for you. Spot:..... Ruby: And you are NOT a monster. You're a tiny little bag of joy and happiness. You're the Targhul I care about. Spot:..... Ruby: *Smiles* Now come on, let me see that little baby smile you got kiddo. Spot:...... Ruby:.... Okay. I see how it is. (Ruby turns away from Spot for a moment, but suddenly pulls out a chocolate bar) Ruby: Chocolate? Spot: *Gasp* CHOCOLATE!! *Reaches out* GIMME GIMME GIMME! Ruby: There it is! (Ruby gives the bar to Spot who begins eating it with a smile on his face. Yang is seen looking out the window) Yang: Ruby! Ruby: Hm? Yang: They're back! (Ruby gets up and looks outside) Ruby: *Gasp* Alright! That must mean they won! Yang: Yeah they-......Wait.... (Yang and Ruby see Blake carrying Evan's dead body in his arms) Ruby: *Gasp* ..... (The two approach the heroes) Yang: E-Evan??? Blake H:.... Yang: ... What... What happened? Blake H: Abyssal.....killed him. Ruby: !! Blake H: Poor kid didn't stand a chance but.....He made me Ace's leader now.... (Evan is seen with his eyes closed) Blake H: He really wanted to see you again Yang. He really did. It was....the first thing he mentioned before dying... Yang:..... Blake H:.... (Yang looks over at Evans. She puts a hand to Evan's face) Yang:... I always knew you had feelings for me... I'm sorry I couldn't return them.... Ruby:...... Jin: *Tears up a bit and turns away* Gnn.... Henry: *Tears up* D-Damn it... Devon: *tears up* All those times we made fun of him with this... Yang:.... *Tear drop* ..... We going to bring him back home? Blake H:..... Alex:..... Henry: *Sigh* ......Let's....get his mom on the line. (Blake nods before the heroes all head into the house somberly) .....A FEW DAYS LATER..... (A table is seen before Jin's hand is shown placing a picture of Evan next to a vase of flowers and a plaque with his name, birth date and death date on it. A quote reading "Team Ace Forever." is seen on it as well) Jin: *Sigh* Guess we're just about done my friend. (Jin stands up as he's seen alongside the other heroes in a room of the mansion which is converted to be a memorial hall. Other pictures of the other fallen heroes are shown such as Omega, Richie, Kiro, Toad, Moss and Leo) Alex:..... Erin: All back together again... Mina: *Smiles* I just can't help but smile at Omega's quote. (Omega's quote is shown reading "Oh man is this cake?!") Zulu: Yeah. We sure loved our cake. Charlie: That we did. Foxtrot: You guys had to fight us to get us to not eat cake. Pearl: *Giggles* But you just couldn't stop us. Alex: None of us could. Emily: Heh, yeah. (The heroes all look at the pictures and smile) Alex: Well, let's get back to it then. Erin: Right. (The heroes all turn and leave the room. Blake then looks back at Evan's picture) Blake H:....Don't worry Evan. The team's safe with me. (Blake smirks before he closes the door. It then cuts to Jessica and Raynell in their room together) Jessica: So Raynell, how do you feel now that the Feds are gone for good? Raynell: Feels great! Now we can finally get a days peace around here! Category:LOTM: Heroes United Category:LOTM: Heroes United Season 7 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Finales